bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Contestir
is the name of a knight-like Bakugan. It is Zenet Surrow's Guardian Bakugan. Unlike other Bakugan, Battle Gear mounts on his top half. It is in the BakuStand series. Information His attack style is fast and he unleashes glowing waves of attacking energy from the horns on his head. He is wise, good-natured and powerful. He is also dignified and has a serious personality. His main Battle Gear is Spartablaster. He and Zenet are very close and loyal to each other, something they expressed when defeated by Krakix. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 5, Zenet used him against Drago and Linehalt. He and Zenet are shown to argue a lot, but are able to work well together. He defeated Linehalt with ease, due to the fact that he lost on purpose, but got sacrificed to destroy JetKor. Zenet used him again in episode 10, battling Fabia and Avatar Marucho. Phosphos got the win, so Contestir technically didn't get the win. In episode 13, he and Zenet battled Dan and Lumino Dragonoid and lost. In episode 20, he battled alongside Krakix against Lumino Dragonoid and Hawktor, but lost. Later, he was attacked by Krakix for failing. He and Zenet were reunited to which she remarked that Gundalians are loyal to no one to which Contestir replies they are loyal to each other, to which Zenet agrees with and apologizes that it took her so long to realize that. In episode 32, he appeared alongside Lumagrowl, Lythrius, Plitheon and Phosphos to battle Sabator and Aranaut but had to retreat. In episode 36, he is seen battling the Castle Knights. In episode 37, he continued to battle the Castle Knights, but was released along with Zenet when Kazarina's spell was lifted. ; Ability Cards: * Bleach Out: Prevents the opponent from activating any abilities. * Shiny Lock: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Hyper Sky Bolt '(''Hyper Sky Volt): Prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * '''Vanguard Lola: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Contestir. * Vandromeda: Contestir is removed from the battle and the opponent's Battle Gear returns to it's brawler. * Bolting Storm '(''Volting Storm): Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Contestir. * '''Evil Copy: Turns Contestir into another Bakugan, copies all its abilities and allows him to get an extra 100 Gs for each card. (Unable to copy Battle Gear) * Bolting Glow: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Contestir. * Advance Rapier: Game Contestir is part of the BakuStand series. The Haos version has 800 Gs, the Darkus version has 630 Gs, Subterra version has 860 Gs, the Ventus version has 670 Gs and 880 Gs, a Crimson and Pearl version has 800 Gs, an Aquos BakuBlue Contestir has 860 Gs, and an Aquos version comes in 770 Gs. Trivia * Contestir seems to have a much different outlook on battle than Zenet, as shown in episode 5. * Contestir has a similiar appearance to the EVA Units from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Contestir shares qualities such as his shoulder pads, and knee razors with the EVA Unit 01. *Contestir is the only Bakugan that can connect to Battle Gear when closed. *When Contestir is summoned to the battle his entry looks similar to that of Preyas. *Its packaging on the BakuBoost show him equipped with Spartablaster. *Contestir's ability to copy another's looks and abilities is similar to the abilities of Ditto from Pokemon. *When equiped with Spartablaster, it looks like he has butterfly wings. *Contestir is the only Bakugan so far in the anime that can become an "evil copy" of any Bakugan and use their abilities. Gallery Anime File:IMG000153.jpg|Contestir in ball form Hhhhh.jpg|Contestir in Bakugan form File:Contestir_Anime.jpg|Contestir in Bakugan form cont5abl.jpg|Contestir using Bleach Out thisiscontestir5agi.jpg|Contestir using Hyper Sky Bolt klll5agi.jpg|Contestir using Shiny Lock on Linehalt contestir10.jpg Spartaballgi5a.jpg|Contestir equiped with Spartablaster in Ball form Sparta5agi.jpg|Contestir equiped with Spartablaster in Bakugan form File:con11.jpg File:Zenet_Contestir_2.jpg|Zenet arguing with Contestir File:Zenet_Contestir_3.jpg|Zenet and Contestir File:13scene3.jpg File:Zenet...jpg Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 8.19.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 8.16.30 PM.png File:Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 12.51.40 PM.png|Zenet and Contestir As Other Bakugan File:D113.jpg|Contestir as Lumino Dragonoid Game File:hcaquosx.jpg File:Starter_Pack 4.jpg|Packaged Darkus Contestir File:IMG 3953.jpg|Darkus Contestir !Bsu(YwQBmk~$(KGrHqUH-DUEvH)(hocnBL5FEPr5-Q~~ 35.jpg|Darkus Contestir equiped with Boomix !Bsu(,cwEWk~$(KGrHqEH-EMEvC3J5bO7BL5FEUpt!Q~~_35.jpg|Darkus Contestir equiped with Boomix !Bsu(b9QEGk~$(KGrHqQH-CYEvE8+5kLeBL5FEZpu)g~~_35.jpg|Darkus Contestir and Boomix !Bsu(dcwEWk~$(KGrHqQH-EQEvDtSs(IfBL5FEedm8w~~_35.jpg|Darkus Contestir and Boomix Lansor Unknown.jpg|Darkus Contestir equiped with Lansor Bakupics2 022.JPG|Darkus Contestir equipped with Gold AirKor File:IMG_inhl.jpg|Ventus Contestir File:IMG_1960_副本.jpg|Rock Hammer attached to Haos Contestir File:Contestir_Barias_Gear.jpg|Haos Contesrir connected to Barias Gear File:Haos_Contestir.jpg|Haos Contestir !Bw0Q-fwB2k~$(KGrHqYOKnMEvyFrzmUrBMKtU+RZpw~~ 1-1-.jpg|Haos Contestir with Spartablaster BakPics 003.JPG|Haos Contestir equipped with Battle Crusher File:C&P_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Rubanoid and Contestir Spartacon 001.JPG Spartacon 002.JPG File:CPContestir.png|Crimson and Pearl Contestir (Notice the red horn) File:C&P_Hawktor_Lythirus_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Hawktor, Lythirus, Rubanoid, and Contestir File:Translucent_Subterra_Contestir.jpg|Translucent Subterra Contestir File:Subterra Contestir.jpg|Subterra Contestir File:140CA1FJA35.jpg|Packaged BakuBlue Contestir File:bakubluecon.jpg|BakuBlue Contestir BlueGoldContestir 008.JPG|BakuBlue Contestir File:Contestir.jpg|Contestir in Bakugan form equiped with Spartablaster File:hfcn.jpg Photo049.jpg 208128_209579502403995_100000558407471_750760_1634265_n.jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (14).jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Contestbd.png File:ContestirhitBD.png File:HaoscontestirBD.png File:CP_Pyrus_Contestir_BD.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Contestir File:C&pcontestirBD.png SContestir.png|Subterra Contestir in a battle File:Aquos Contestir.png|Aquos Contestir Clear_Contestir.png clearct.JPG Aquos_Contestir2.png aquosct.JPG BlueGold_Contestir.png bluegoldct.JPG Ventus_Contestir.png ventusct.JPG Darkus_Contestir.png darkusct.JPG Haos_Contestir.png haosct.JPG Pyrus_Contestir.png pyrusct.JPG Subterra_Contestir.png subterract.JPG crimsonpearlct.JPG haos_CR.PNG Others File:Contestir1.jpg|Contestir File:BK CD Contestir 1.jpg|Contestir at Bakugan.com Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuStand Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan